Finding The Light
by Angels have fallen
Summary: REVISED: Splinter's adopted daughter finally joins the battle for good over evil, yet she battles her own monster. The turtles adore their sister but the ties of family are fixing to drastically change. The question is, is it for the better? Will this strengthen the team? Or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

So...Serious over-haul time. Did some major work on this sotry, added alot of content did some extreme grammatical editing and some changes to the tone of certain situations. I also deicded I'm not sticking to one tmntverse per say. There's going to be a healthy blending of all the different story lines for example...The turtles have a slimmer build in my story but not quite as slim as the NICK version. Their 19 and over six feet tall like in the movie and there is going to be references to both the 2003 show, the 2012 show and the 2009 movie. I'm not going do anymajor run downs of episodes because I feel that can get too complicated. DOnatello still has his gap cause I think it's adorable. Aeris is 19 as well but their figuring she at least a couple months younger then the turtles.

I do not own the turtles. I just have mad love for em.

Chapter One

The Warrior

_Dear Journal,_

_There is a darkness in the air tonight. I feel a restlessness that has not plagued me in several years. Aeris is ready and joins her brothers on this evening's patrol. I am trying to seperate myself from the emotions of a concerned father, but I sense something will go wrong tonight. But I have made a promise that I am honor-bound to keep. I will not deny she is strong, she is fierce, she is ready. I have let her go, but my spirit will be with her._

_~Splinter_

The normally silent sewers where alive with the sound of thrilled shouts and excited squeals. Two shadows danced along the grime covered bricks as their owners chased new ways to gain an adrenaline rush. Ebony and crimson hair whipped in the breeze as a young woman raced with her green skinned comrade on hand-me-down skateboards.

"Michaelanglo! Wait for me!" Aeris's voice echoed off the stone, answered by her brother's voisterous laugh. " You to slow dude! You gotta pick it up if you wanna run with the big boys!" Aeris smirked "Oh I got your big boys right here!" Feathers rustled as black and red wings shot open and caught air. Aeris gripped her skate board between her feet and used the rest of her momentum to shoot passed mikey and whip around the corner, laughing as she heard his yell of protest.

When MIkey rounded the very same corner, moments later, he glanced around in confusion. HIs winged, feline-like sister was no where to be found. As he stood their pondering, he didn't notice the long and slender shadow crept along an overhead sewer pipe. That is until and empty can hit him in the head. "Using your wings is cheating you know." The youngest turtle stated, pretending to be irritated. Aeris laughed as she lounged along her perch, long black tail flicking in amusment. "No it's not. A good ninja uses everything to their advantage. There's no such thing as cheating, only lines that should be crossed."

Mikey rolled his eyes, a smile curving his beak. " You totally just sounded like Leo and Splinter." The female rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Lady gaga's Poker Face blasting into her ears. Mikey danced to the ringtone for a moment before noticing Aeris's pointed look. " Your no fun." he grumbled before turning his attention the person on the other end. "Mikey's party line." Aeris leaned forward, trying desperately to listen in. She could make out Leo's voice but he must know she was close by because he was talking too softly For her sensitive ears to pick up much else.

Mikey was unusually focused on the conversation, only answering with two syllable answers with minimal jokes being uttered. Aeris was almost frightened. Mikey was very rarely so serious. This had to be important. She tried to catch her brother's eye, to ask what was going on but mikey refused to look in her direction. At least until he ended the call with a casual "On our way now." and headed back in the direction they came.

"We need to get back to the lair." He stated, setting down his board and setting an easy pace. Aeris feel in behind him, following suit. " Why what's wrong." Mikey spared her a glance. One that made her excited and uneasy all at once. " Splinter's decided. You're joining us on patrol... Tonight."

The trip back to the lair passed quicker then what Aeris would have liked, but that was most likely contributed to the continously growing bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach that every so often threatened to jump into her throat. Leonardo was pacing as they walked in the door, a clear sign that he felt they took way longer then necessary. Then again none of the boys seemed all that thrilled. Aeris took in the brooding mood that seemed to hover over the lair and sighed. She used to get so excited at the thought of joining her brothers on their patrols of the city. To go topside nearly every night rather then once a week with splinter. SHe even went as far as to beg their father to promise that the longest he would make her wait would be her seventeenth birthday. However as the years have passed with her watching her beloved brothers come home every night battered and bruised, sometimes nearly dead and always with a haunted look in their eyes. Well, it's taken alot of the excitement out of the idea.

"Where have you guys been?" Aeris was shaken out of her thoughts when Leo finally noticed there prescence, it was unlike him to not be one hundred percent focused on everything, He must really be bothered by this. Mikey flopped onto the couch, trying to act normal but his eyes revealed the tension he was trying to hide. "Sorry Leo, that was my fault, just trying to...er," Leo laid a hand on the orange clad turtle's shoulder. " I understand mikey, but it is time for her to join us." It was no secret that the boys loved to go to the surface and fight evil, they just didn't like when the seemingly most fragile one in their family was destined to take the mantle as well.

Aeris cleared her throat and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "So where's Donny? I gotta get geared up don't I?" Leo returned her smile with and faded version of his own. "In his lab as usual." Aeris inclined her head and practiced ran out of the room, trying to escape the negativity that was incubating in there.

The female reached the lab and gave a single knock before entering. Is more for politeness then anything, if Don can't be disturbed he puts a sign on the door. Except for Mikey, the lab is off limits to him completely. " Don? Are you in here?" Aeris's question was answered by the sound of metal being tossed aside and the sight of Donatello's shell as he searched for something unknown. The girl flitted around the desk and perched on the side of it, watching her highly intelligent brother as he practically tore the lab apart. "What are you looking for?" She asked curiousity tickling her brain. "My screw driver." Donatello grumbled, now tearing through the desk. " Why?" "SO I can look over the wires in your T-cell one last time, don't want it shorting out." Donatello paused in his search when a gentle hand settled over his shoulder." Donny when have the T-cells ever just shorted out?" The olive turtle shrugged. " Honestly? Only when Mikey dumps soda on his, but that's not the point." Aeris gave him a confused smile. " Then what is?" Donny mumbled something that would normally unintelligble under his breath, but Aeris's pointed ears caught it. " Has to be perfect? Don everything you create is perfect, it's not like you to second guess yourself." Donatello shook his head . " What if you get seperated from us and your cell doesn't work because I didn't check it properly? I can't handle that risk." Aeris flttered to her distressed brother's side and pulled him into her arms. " LIsten to me Donatello." THe turle stilled at her use of his full name, she continued now that she had his full attention. " You cannot forsee every possible outcome, first of all that's Leo's responsiblity and even he isn't all knowing, second it will take the forces of hell to seperate me from you four tonight. As much like Raph as I can be at times even I know that running off the first night out is a good way of getting killed. Don't stress yourself." Don nodded then grabbed the girl's face gently in his hands, staring into her Deep green eyes glowing in the darkness of his lab. " Stay in the middle of us as we run,let one of us take the rear, if a fight ensues keep close to Raphael or LEonardo. Their better fighters and can get to you quicker then Mikey or myself." Aeris shook her head. "There you go selling yourself short again. OK Donny I'll do as you ask Now...What gear do I need?"

For the first time since she entered the room, Aeris seen her genius brother's eyes brighten with excitement as he turned to dig for the items he had prepared for her. " Wait till you see." After a moment, he proudly plopped a pile of items into the girl's lap and began to explain. " Of course Leo has your mask but I'll go ahead and tell you that like ours it's fortified with one way lens that allow you maximum visability but prevents enemies from seeing your eyes and reading you're moves, all they'll see is white. " He splayed out a variety of belts, throwing knives, shuriken, smoke balls and darts. " Here are your storage belts and all the equipment that goes in them, I figured you would want to organize it to you liking... Oh! before I forget." The turtle bent over and retrieved two contraptions and laid them out on the table. They seemed to be a pair of chrome gloves attached to black leather cuffs. Aeris's eyes widen when she realized what they were. " Donny did you really make these for me?" DOn smiled " Well I remembered you complaining about the typical climbing claws hurting your fingers because your claws instinctivly try to emerge while climbing but often get broke when used for climbing stone walls, so I made something to fix that." effortlessly Donatello slipped the gloves over the female's hands. Aeris marveled and the smoothness of the material and how her hands now seemed to be made of shining metal. " It's a type of metal I came up with to change to match the shape of your hands, when you unsheath your claws, the metal material will form around them and protect them while staying sharp." Aeris experimentally flexed her hands, sure enough the tips of her fingers became razor sharp curved weapons.

The girl quickly put away her claws and threw her arms around her gentle brother. " THank you so much Don, I love them." The turtle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. " We all want you to be as safe as possible and if these help I am glad to be of service." They stood there for a moment, enjoying the other's physical comfort. However they were interuppted when Leo opened the door " Sorry guys but it's almost time and Aeris still needs to change." Aeris nodded and after giving Donny a quick peck on the cheek she glided out of the room. Leo turned to his younger brother " I'm sure everything will go smoothly." He stated after reading the worry on Don's face. The olive one nodded " I know I can't help but wonder if I should have ran one more check on everything." Leo smiled and rested his hand on Donny's shoulder. " Come on lets wait for her in the living room."

The two joined Mikey in the main room of the lair, watching him take down bots in Black Ops while waiting for their sister. They did not have to wait long when the soft rustle of feathers and a nearly soundless thud caught their attention signaling Aeris had leaped over the railing instead of taking the stairs. "Will this be alright?" the boys turned and where momentarily caught off guard. They expected a tank top and maybe some athletic pants, easy to move in and allows access to her extra weapons. However they were met with the sight of a wide band of black fabric wrapped around the female's chest with a single strap looped around her neck to keep the 'top' from falling and below the revealed flatness of her pale stomach, low slung black cargo pants with several pockets encased her legs. She had wrapped diagonally around her hips, extras tucked into their spots and her gloves on her hands. Aeris began to grow insecure in her apperal choice as she took in her brothers' blank stares. " What's wrong? You don't like it?" Leo shook his head. " No Aer it's fine we just weren't expecting so much...skin." THe girl looked down at herself, she was indeed nearly topless and shrugged with a grin. " Well this is one of the only shirts low enough that I don't have to cut slits for my wings. The three nodded in understanding. It would make sense that she would go after clothe that she could wear without altering. A low whistle echoed through the room, catching everyone's attention. Raphael leaned against the doorway leading to the dojo and studied his sister intently. " That's quite an outfit, you almost look like a professional." Aeris rolled her eyes. " Because that is exactly what I was going for." Her sarcasm was met with a low chuckle. " You're still missing something though." THe red clad turtle stated, giving a pointed look to his older brother. Leo nodded and appoached the girl clutching a strip of black material. With a smile, the eldest turtle turned Aeris around and for a moment she was blinded as he tied the mask over her eyes. " Donny inserted a sensor into each of our masks to read our adrenaline levels. When they spike, the eye guard he installed comes down and when the levels return to normal the guard goes back up" Aeris looked up at the genius. " How did you come up with such an idea?" Before Don could answer Mikey replied, eyes still not leaving the t.v. " From studying your claws dude." Mikey glanced up to see everyone staring. "What? I read Donny's notes." Donny blinked "And you understood them?" Mikey shook his head. " Hell no, I looked at the pictures." Raph snorted. "Figures, Mikey did always prefer picture books." Ignoring the indignant 'hey!' from the turtle on the couch. Raphael handed Aeris a mahogany case. " Practice is over, it's time you had real Kamas."

Aerix flipped the locks on the beautifully carved case to find the most exquisite set of Kamas she had ever seen. Solid myrtle wood handles wrapped with black and grey ribbon with shining curved blades etched with a phoenix on each side. " I've never seen anything so beautiful." Raphael shrugged as he set the now empty case on the table. " Leo and I sent Casey to a metal worker with a set of designs. We wanted your first set to be special." The girl smiled and held the weapons to her chest for a moment before tucking them into her belt and pulled her brothers into a hug, tail wrapping around them and wings encasing them.

After a quiet moment, Leo cleared his throat and the group disbanded. "It's almost time, the rest of us need to get ready." As the boys broke of to each of their own rooms in order to prepare for the night, Aeris found herself wandering to her fathers room. Before she could lift her hand to knock, the elderly rat beckoned her to enter. "Listening to footsteps again Master Splinter?" The Rat smiled and gestured for his only daughter to have a seat. " BUt of course my daughter, even a master such as myself needs to remain in practice." The girl smiled as she took the offered seat but Splinter noticed thatthe normally genuine exression didn't quite reach her eyes. " Something troubles you." Aeris looked away suddenly ashamed of her fear and self precieved weakness. " I am afraid Father." The rat nodded." I understand, fear is not something to be ashamed of. Everyone feels it even your brothers and especially tonight. You just cannot let that fear control your actions for as much as fear may protect you, it can also be your downfall." Aeris gave her father a puzzled look. "WHy are the boys so scared tonight? I mean I knew they were really worried but I didn't think it was actually fear." Splinter sighed, his tail twitching slightly along the ground. " They are scared because they know the true dangers above. They are terrified of losing you or you getting seriously hurt. It a fear so strong they have had nightmares about it." Aeris looked away, wings tightening around her as if to shield her from the pang of guilt. " II never wanted to put that burdan on them, what if it clouds their judgement?" Splinter took his daughter's hand in his own and patted it gently. " You mustn't worry over what could happen Aeris. You are ready I believe in you." The girl smiled and leaned over to hug her father. After a moment she pulled away asking. "I understand the color choices for the guys, they fit their personalities quite well, but sensei why did you choose black for me." The old rat smiled. " two reasons, Unlike your brothers who had to be taught to like the dark, you my daughter took to it naturally. One of the animals you mutated with is...what's the word Donatello used?" Aeris thought for a moment. " Nocturnal?" Splinter nodded. " Yes not only do your eyes allow you to see in the darness, but you are at home in the shadows."

the girl looked up. " Whats the second Reason Sensei?" Splinter sighed "WHile you do not have Raphael's quickness of rage, there is a beast within you that awaken's when you percieve a threat. While this can be used for good you must maintain absolute control. If not, you could very well hurt someone, even kill them." Splinter studied the effect his words had on the girl before him until he heard Leonardo's voic pierce the silence. "Aeris? It's time."

The teacher helped the girl to a standing postion. "you must go and remember to do what Leonardo tells you." Splinter warned."I will."Aeris called back as she ran out to join her brothers. SPlinter watched as all five of his children eft for the surface. He knew it was just a routine patrol but he could not shake the feeling tht somethng was going to go terribly wrong. With a deep sigh and heavy heart he retired to his room to meditate.

Author's note: So...yeah lots of changes, Aeris still looks the same but I'm trying to convey more adult like versions of the turtles. I am also still sticking with the 2012 shows theme of April and Casey being the same age as the turtles. Oh! fun little fact I'm gonna name all of my chapters as song titles and at the end of the chapter I will let everyone know the artist of the song so if ya'll want to listen to it you can.

This chapter's song is The Warrior by Disturbed. If you guys have any other questions that I have not covered let me know chances are I have an answer I just forgot to post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Paradise Lost

Aeris never could get over how surprisingly beautiful the city was at night. Despite being above ground multiple time with Master Splinter, Is was nothing like the first time with only her brother. There seemed to be an energy that pulsed, like a heart beat. It was as if the city was one giant organism.

The group traveled quickly and over gracefully over the rooftops, twisting around water towers and flipping off fire escapes. Every now and then Aeris would spread her wings and glide between buildings, occasionally twisting and flipping through the air. However, the girl suddenly came to a sudden stop when as sound caught her ears, the pointed appedages swiveling to catch was barely a whisper over sirens, club music and traffic.

With a low whistle to catch the boys' attention, Aeris veared off to the left and silently leaped to the next building, ears still twitching, glowing eyes scanning. Leo slipped up next to the winged one, making sure they were safe in the shadow of a water tower before turning his attention to the girl. "Whats wrong?" Silently the girl pointed to an alley across the street from the building on which they were perched. Shadows darted across the brick, hushed cries for help were apparent once the group were listening for them. "Well it looks like duty calls." Their leader muttered as he nodded to the other is head in the directions of the muffled cries.

Silently the group moved, gracefully intersecting with one another as if they were all part of the same organism, flipping and twisting before coming to a graceful stop on the fire escape to survey the situation.

It seemed to be a gang initiation, two older men covered in tattoos each wearing red bandanas were egging on a quartet of younger guys, gesturing at a pair of terrified girls. "They can't be older then fifteen!" Raphael whispered in a rage. Aeris looked up sharply. " Are they seriously going too..." her question was cut off by a set of flaming gold eyes that answered causing a sickness to bloom in the girl's gut. Aeris turned back in time to see one of the initiates grab the blonde and rip her shirt off. Aeris looked quickly back at Leo, eyes pleading for permission. an almost impercivable twitch of the fingers and the girl was on the move. with wings tucked close against her body and using her metal covered claws to crawl down the wall and with a strong push off the wall, she quickly sailed through the air as now more then a blur. Grabbing the closest attacker by the throat, she threw him into the nearest wall and quickly slammed his head into the concrete, successfully knocking him out. " What the fuck?" One of the seniors growled out, scanning the shadows for things he couldn't see. The remaining initates grouped closer together, growing edgy. A flash of blue caught Aeris's attention. Leo had just silenced one of the gang veterans and dragged him into the shadows. The load 'Thwak!' of a nunchucku sent one man to oblivion with a quiet sigh and another one was dragged away with a bo to the throat, his choking the only sound made. "Who's out there! Show yourselves!" one of the two remaining men yelled before Raphael bull rushed him, them both flying into the darkness where only painfilled moans and gurgles could be heard. Aeris did a mental count and concerned, looked up just in time to spot the delinquet grab the blond and proceed pull at her skirt, slapping her when she struggled. Aeris couldn't think, there was no time and the rest of her team were to far away. Instinct kicked in, driving the young woman across the alley and tackling the male. The two went sprawling head over heels, in a tangle of limbs while the male tried to punch her and Aeris blocked. The glint of a blade caught the girl's eyes and in seconds her claws were out and digging into the mans throat. Passed flesh and bone, sinking deep until her hand closed around the male's spinal cord.

The world went silent, everything disappeared. For eternity Aeris stood there with her hand in the man's throat. Frozen as dark almost black blood ran down her arms, watching as the life left his eyes. She could feel the bumps of his vertabrae digging into her palm. '_what have I done?'_. Sound came crashing back down around her and she could feel Michaelanglo shaking her as Donny and Leo carefully tried to pull the mans body off her arm. " Aeris! Dude you gotta let go!" Shaking her head, the female released her grip and the corpse slid off with a sickening, squelching sound. The girls had long since run away, most likely while screaming their throats sore, sirens screamed in the distance, quicker coming closer. "We need to move Leo." The girl mumbled montonously, evidently still in shock. The eldest turtle nodded as he and Donny quickly disposed of the body.

In complete silence, the five faded into the dark and bolted for the nearest manhole cover. "Move yah shell Leo!" Raph yelled as said turtle kept slowing down to check on Aeris who was a couple yards behind with Don and Mike. "Sorry Raph, I'm worried about her." The red banded turtle nodded. " I know Leo, But a first kill is a big deal, she's gonna have to work it out for herself. Don't push her." Leo glanced at his brother. "Since when did you get all insightful?" Raph smirked. " I have my moments."

A shout from Mikey caught their attention. They flipped around and headed towards the sewer entrance the younger turtle was pointing too. Raphael yanked the cover off and rushed his family into the black. With one swift move he followed them and slid the cover back into place. once reunited in the safety of the underground, the boys pulled Aeris into a group which she snuggled down into. No words were said, but after a moment they pulled away and with an encouraging smile from Leo they took of for the Lair. They were heading home and putting as much distane between them and the nightmarish Alley as possible.

Author's note: So this chapter is a little bit shorter then the first one. I apologize for that I hope to make the rest of them at least as long as the first one if not longer, this one their just wasn't much. anyways this Chapter's song is Paradise Lost by Hollywood undead. You should totally check it out. Oh in case I didn'y mention it before I've deicded that like the new movie, in my story the turtles are between 6'4 and 6'' with Raphael as the tallest and Michelangelo as the shortest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monster

Master Splinter was deep in meditation when his children came home, but the sudden dark aura that permeated the air stirred him from his trance. The elderly rat entered the room as his daughter was passing his door way. Aeris stopped long enough to give her father a forlorn look and continued into the bathroom. Splinter fur stood up on end when he noticed the girl's hand was drenched crimson from the wrist down. " My sons, what has happened?" He demanded, turning his attention to the four younger males.

Leo bowed his head low, clearly feeling responsible for the night's events. " This is all my fault Sensei. There was an altercation concerning several gang members who were trying to rape a couple of young girls as an intitation. We engaged them and at first it was going well until one slipped passed us while we were fighting others. Aeris spotted him trying to finish what was started. The rest of us were too far away so she attacked him. There was a struggle and she was forced to end his life. Unfortuantly in a rather violent manner." Splinter studied his eldest son. "How could this be your fault Leonardo?" The Turtle shut his eyes in shame, His brothers shifted, wanting to deny that he was to blame but wisely staying quiet until they were addressed. "Sensei, due to my incapablity to dispatch my opponet in time to prevent the man from attacking the girls a second time, Aeris was pushed into doing something we all wished she would never have to do, especially this soon." The rat sighed and laid a withered hand on his son's shoulder causing the young male to look him in the eye. "Battle is not always quick and clean, you cannot always anticipate how easy an opponet will concede. Tonight's event's are in no way your fault my son." Leonardo sighed in relief, this whole time he had been expecting a stern lecture, maybe even a harsh punishment for failure. The turtle jerked his head up when his father spoke again. "However you are responsible for this team, not just their actions and physical safety but for their mental well-being as well. Give Aeris a moment to calm herself then you will go to her and ensure she does not let this incident tear apart her mind with guilt." Leonardo bowed low, glad for a chance to help his beloved sister through this. "Of course sensei."

Splinter nodded and patted his son on the shoulder one last time before retreating into his room once more to finish his meditation. The room was quiet for a moment, until a loud gurgling rumble broke through the silence. Everyone turned to face Mikey who was grinning sheepishly. " Guess I'm hungry, anyone in the mood for pizza?" Raphael nodded as he headed for the coat rack. " Yeah I'll go with yah, I wanna make sure you don't for get Aeris's favorite." Mikey scowled. " Dude! I never forget a lady's favorite pie." Donatello laughed " Except for the three times previously. Seriously MIkey we were starting to worry that you were doing it on purpose."

Leo Smiled to himself as he watched Don lock himself in his lab before Mikey could sputter out a reply, Then he entered his own room. Lighting several candles and playing gentle meditative music on low, he sat down in the lotus postion on his mat in the corner of the room. Here he would wait on the proper time to speak to his sister, Until then he would replay tonights events and think of strategies to prevent them from occuring a second time.

Forty five minutes later the clock struck ten and Leonardo stood. Allowing his instinct to lead him up the stairs and to Aeris's room. He didn't bother to knock, somehow he felt she was waiting for him. The door creaked open revealing sapphire blue walls and plush black carpet. April sure had fun decorating the female's room with her. He could still her their laughter as they hung up the posters and wall hangings. The computer that was normally playing music was shut off and the cherry wood book shelf that housed countless stories of fantasy,suspense and poetry was untouched. The candles that covered nearly every surface were lit, casting deep shadows.

Leo studied the form on the bed. Head bowed with her red and black hair covering her face, wings splayed on the bed and ears drooping low. Aeris rested on her knees with her hands folded into her lap. The submissivness of such a pose was so unlike His sister's usual demeanor that it made the eldest turtle uncomfortable. Shaking himself out of his own discomforting emotions, Leo turned his entire focuse on the girl. "Aeris? May I sit with you?" The turtle slowly inched forward until his shins hit the bed frame, however he only took a seat when Aeris nodded her consent. They sat in silence for a moment and just when Leo was about to break it, Aeris spoke. " I killed that man." Leo nodded. "Yes you did." "I'm a murderer." The turtle grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "No you did not. You did what was necissary to protect innocent people. If you hadn't those girls would have lost something almost as precious as their lives, in the end they possibly would have lost those as well. You are a protector, not a murderer" Tears filled glowing green eyes and Leo pulled his sister into a much needed hug, her sobs muffled against his plastron. " Then why do I feel so horrible Leo?" Said turtle patted the girl's hair as he studied the fairy poster in front of him. " Because your a gentle person, your not alone you know, we've all felt this way before."

Aeris stared at the turtle, whose eyes seemed suddenly so far away. It wasn't exactly a surprise that one of her brothers took a life, only difficult to hear. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She whispered, placing a thin hand on Leo's shoulder. He smiled and laid his own much larger hand on top. " It's fine maybe it can help." After recieving a nod, he continued. " Do you remember when we were all about 16 and everyone go food poisoning except Splinter and myself?" Another nod. " After you all finally fell asleep, exhausted from vomiting constently, He and I went on patrol. There was an elderly couple being accosted by a group of Purple Dragons. We engaged and had nearly dispatched all but one who had pulled and gun one our father. Splinter didn't see it because he was checking the pulse of the elderly man who had been knocked unconcious. I beheaded the assailant." A heartbroken look crossed The Woman's face. "No one else knows do they?" The turtle shook his head. " I asked Sensei to never speak of it. Granted we all have taken lives since then, the other's have seen me do it. But handling it is not as traumatizing as the first, although it is still terribly difficult."

A soft sort of smile slipped across Aeris's face as a gentle tingle tickled her stomach. Knowing that Leo trusted only her with the truth of the night pleased her. They leaned against each other, both enjoying the easy quiet of the other's company. After a moment a delicious smell assaulted the girl's nose and a deep rumble shook her belly. Hearing the sound, Leo chuckled and tugged his sister's hand. "Raph and Mikey must be back and your hungry." Aeris smiled and headed out the door. Flipping over the railing, she spread her wings and allowed them to carry her into a gliding descent through the lair, feet touching down at the doorway of the kitchen."Your favorite it right here." Raph said gesturing to a lone bo, seperated from the others which were currently being attacked. Aeris practically danced to the object of her desire and flipped the lid to admire the monsterosity that was chicken, bacon, sausage, mushrooms, tomatoes, onions and pinapple smothered in four cheeses, drenched in garlic parmasen sauce and cradled in a buttery herb crust stuffed with more cheese. " Alas my love, how long I have awaited thee." THe young woman murmered. The trauma of the night's events temporarily forgotten in the wake of pure stomach ecstasy in the making.

Raph shook his head and whispered in Mikey's ears as they headed toward the living room. " We have got to find her more girl friends, she even eats like us. It's scary." Mikey laughed, but was cut off by a low warning growl. " I heard that Raphael! I am girly. I am a decilate, feminine fucking flower!" Aeris's statement was punctuated by one of the girl's shoes bouncing off of mike's head and colliding with Raphael's face.

Donatello and Leo snickered as they followed their younger sister passed the swearing deuo and all three took residence upon the tattered and over stuffed couch. Aeris snuggled deeply between the two. Donny stared at the girl for a moment before looking to meet his older brother's eyes. Leo shook his head slightly and continued to eat. Donatello wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her tight against him. Taking comfort that the night's events didn't seem to have any lasting effects.

Mikey seemed to have recovered from the meeting with the shoe and stood before the group with a stack of movies in his hands. " Okay Ladies and gentleturtles. Pick the evening's poison."

A loud and rather heated debate immediately ensued with each individual yelling out their prefrence and insulting the other suggestions. So naturally the decision was decided by a mature game of rock paper scissors. Raphael won therefore the rest of the gang was stuck watching Mortal Combat.

Aeris and Donny made fun of the terrible graphics, Leo pointed out every mistake in the characters' fighting techniques, Mikey plain passed out half way through and Raph threatened to beath everyone senseless if they didn't stop making fun of his movie choice.

Out of remorse for ruining Raph's movie, the other four told him to go ahead and put in the second one as well.

Later that night Splinter made his evening rounds, turning off the T.V, covering his children with a blanket as they snored in random positions on the couch, and making himself a cup of tea.

Occasionally he would wonder why his kids even had seperate rooms if they were all going to have a slumber party in the living room half the time. THen he would shake the thought from his head.

At this age seperation was best. They were no longer children and they urges they each possessed where no longer diven by innocence. He knew eventually the family dynamic would change, but he wanted to push it off as long as possible.

After all, who would want to change something that was already near perfect?

Author's note: I want to apologize for just how long this chapter took. I have been juggling full-time college, my kid and housework and have had hardly anytime to work on my own personal stuff. Hopefully though I can get on a better system and update more often. This chapter's featured song is Monster by Skillet. It's a wondferful song and you all should really check it out. Much love!


End file.
